SaranghaeNae Dongsaeng
by RinRin1306
Summary: "Zelo...kenapa kau kekamarku tengah malam begini?" "H-hyung.. apa yang kau lakukan?" "Zelo..bolehkah hyung masuk?" Zelo..Saranghae..Neomu Saranghae... DaeLo Drabble


Title : Saranghae..Nae Dongsaeng..

Genre : Family, Romance (little)

Rating : K+

Cast : Jung Daehyun 20 tahun

Choi Junhong 14 tahun

Author name : Cho Seul Rin

Length : Drabble (maybe:\)

Disc : Semua cast disini milik Tuhan YME, orangtua, dan TSent. Tapi fanfic abal-abal ini adalah MURNI PUNYA SAYA. Berasal dari imajinasi saya yang agak miring.

Warning : THIS IS YAOI! (boyxboy) if you hate yaoi, please don't read my fanfic. Typo bertebaran layaknya debu, EYD ancur, cerita pasaran, judul gak nyambung ama cerita..dan lain lain.

Author's note : Hello~ kali ini saya datang membawa fanfic DaeLo^^ semoga suka~~

NO BASH

NO FLAME

NO PLAGIAT

AND

NO SILENT READERS XD

Happy Reading~

All Daehyun pov

Aku mencintainya. Aku tidak peduli dengan statusnya yang notabenenya adalah dongsaengku sendiri. Dongsaeng? Yah kalian tidak salah baca.. Dia, namja berumur 14 tahun berwajah manis yang aku cintai adalah dongsaengku sendiri. Silahkan kalian mau menggapku gila atau apapun itu karena aku mencintai dongsaengku sendiri. Aku tidak perduli. Karena selamanya aku mencintainya..bukan cinta seorang hyung kepada dongsaengnya, melainkan cinta seorang namja terhadap kekasihnya.

Tok Tok Tok

Suara ketukan pintu dari luar kamarku membuatku terbangun dari tidurku. Aku tadi belum tidur sepenuhnya, jadi aku bisa mendengar suara ketukan pintu tersebut. Aku bangkit dari kasurku untuk membuka pintu kamarku. Ketika aku membuka pintu, aku tersenyum ketika melihat siapa yang ada dihadapanku sekarang.

"Zelo...kenapa kau kekamarku tengah malam begini?" bodohnya aku bertanya seperti itu. aku lupa kalau di luar sedang hujan deras. Dan aku tahu sangat tahu malah kalau Zelo tidak akan bisa tidur sendiri dalam keadaan hujan deras begini. Mungkin dia akan memintaku untuk menemaninya tidur kekeke (A : kesempatan ye lo bang, D : idih sirik aje lo thor /tendang author/ A : /nangis dipelukan myungsoo/ /oke abaikan ini/)

"Hyung..bisakah aku tidur denganmu? Aku takut tidur sendiri hyung. Diluar hujan sangat deras. Ada petirnya pula" oh god.. sekarang lihatlah apa yang ada didepanku, Zelo yang sedang berkata memelas seperti itu agar aku memperbolehkannya tidur denganku. Dengan bibir cherrynya yang sekarang tampak pucat mungkin karena dia kedinginan atau ketakutan? Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu. Yang aku tahu adalah sekarang dia tampak menggoda diahadapanku. *Daehyun pervert weh-*

"Tentu saja..kau boleh tidur denganku..masuklah zelo" aku menggeser tubuhku agar dia dapat masuk kekamarku. Sedangkan zelo tersenyum lebar lalu masuk kekamarku dan kemudian dia langsung tiduran dikasurku. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya dia tidur denganku, dulu saat dia masih di sekolah dasar, dia sering tidur denganku karena dia yang kelelahan habis belajar denganku dan berakhir dia langsung tiduran di kasurku dan tertidur dikamarku sampai pagi.

Aku kemudian ikut tiduran disebelahnya. Entah Zelo sudah tidur apa belum aku tidak tahu. Karena posisi tidurnya yang membelakangiku.

"H-hyung.. apa yang kau lakukan?" Zelo agak kaget ketika aku tiba-tiba memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Aku hanya ingin memelukmu, apakah tidak boleh hmm?" Oh tuhan memeluknya seperti ini aku merasa sangat nyaman sekali.

"Kau boleh memelukku kok hyung. Kau itu kan hyungku. Masa aku tidak memperbolehkan hyungku sendiri untuk memelukku hehe. Tidurlah hyung. Goodnight" Zelo, apakah kau menganggapku hanya sebagai hyungmu? Ah aku bodoh.. Zelo itu masih kecil, dia mana mungkin mengerti bahwa aku ini mencintainya.. Zelo..aku tidak perduli dengan statusmu sebagai dongsaengku. Aku tetap mencintaimu Zelo.. Saranghae..Neomu Sarangahae Zelo..

-Pagi Hari-

Saat ini aku sedang duduk sambil memencet romote tv untuk mencari channel yang bagus. Ah rasanya bosan sekali. Hari ini hari minggu. Oleh karena itu aku tidak kuliah. Biasanya kalau minggu pagi begini Zelo akan mengajakku untuk lari pagi bersama yang dilanjutkan dengan dia yang memintaku untuk ditraktir eskrim. Tapi untuk pagi ini aku tidak lari pagi bersamanya. Itu dikarenakan tadi saat Zelo baru bangun, dia sudah mendapat telfon dari temannya, dan temannya itu menyuruh Zelo untuk datang ke sekolah. Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu untuk apa Zelo disuruh ke sekolah padahal kan ini hari minggu. Aish aku sangat bosan sekarang. Aku membuka ponselku, dan membuka album foto yang ada di ponsel tersebut. Aku tersenyum saat melihat foto-foto yang kebanyakan adalah fotoku dengan dongsaengku tercinta, Zelo. Ada foto Zelo sedang tertawa lebar ke arah kamera dengan tangan Zelo yang memegang sebuah teddy bear besar. Teddy bear itu adalah hadiah pemberianku pada saat dia berulang tahun yang ke 5. Aku ingat dulu dia sangat senang ketika menerima teddy bear itu.

-Flashback-

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun adikku, Jung Junhong *marganya zelo ane ubah bentar huehehe* akan tetapi, bukannya dia merasa senang karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, tapi dia malah terlihat murung. Seharian ini dia hanya mengurung dirinya dikamar. Mungkin dia merasa bersedih karena di hari ulang tahunnya, umma dan appa malah sedang ada urusan di luar negri. Oleh karena itu aku sekarang harus menghibur dongsaengku tersayang ini di hari ulang tahunnya.

"Zelo..bolehkah hyung masuk?" tanyaku sambil mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Tadinya aku ingin langsung masuk saja. Tapi ternyata dia mengunci pintu kamarnya. Beberapa saat kemudian aku mendengar suara kunci kamar yang dibuka. Oh ternyata Zelo sudah tidak mengunci pintu kamarnya. Langsung saja ku membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Saengil Chukkae Hamnida Zelo!^^" aku berteriak ketika masuk ke kamarnya. Tidak lupa sambil menunjukkan boneka teddy bear yang sedari tadi kubawa.

"H-hyung..kau ingat hari ulang tahunku? Gomawo hyung gomawo..aku sayang padamu hyung.." ucap Zelo kemudian dia memelukku erat. Ada perasaan aneh pada diriku ketika dia memelukku. Kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang? Oh tidak mungkin kerja jantungku sedang tidak beres.

"Tentu hyung ingat hari ulang tahunmu..ah apakah kau suka dengan teddy bear itu? maag hyung hanya bisa memberikan teddy bear itu" ucapku padanya. Aku sangatberaharap kalau Zelo menyukai hadiah dariku. Yah walaupun itu hanya boneka teddy bear.

"Tentu! Aku sangat menyukai teddy bear ini hyung...gomawo hyung aku sangat menyukainya" aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapannya. Kemudian dia mengambil ponselnya yang ada di meja belajarnya. Dan dia sekarang sedang berselca ria dengan boneka teddy bearnya itu. haha lihat betapa narsisnya dongsaeng manisku ini.

-End Flashback-

Aku tersenyum saat mengingat kejadian itu. ah aku lupa bukankah aku selalu tersenyum ketika aku mengingat dirinya? Haha.. aku benar-benar sudah gila karena mencintai dongsaengku sendiri. Aku tidak perduli.. benar-benar tidak perduli bahwa dia dongsaengku.. aku mencintainya..selamanya akan begitu..Zelo..Saranghae..Neomu Saranghae...Aku berjanji, suatu saat aku dan Zelo akan bersatu. Aku akan membuatmu menyayangiku bukan sebagai hyung lagi. Aku akan membuatnya menyayangiku seperti seorang namja yang menyayangi kekasihnya..aku benar-benar akan membuat itu terjadi.. Saranghae Zelo..

END

Ini apaaaa? -_- oke saya hanya sekedar iseng membuat fanfic ini -_- thanks yang udah mau baca...jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ne?^^ gamsha~


End file.
